Timeline
Alternate Universe This roleplay should be considered an alternate Universe from the canon of the manga and anime. Below are the details that explain how the world got to where it is. If you don't feel like going through everything the biggest differences are: * Canon characters do not exist * U.A. is easily accepting of students from all around the world The Mid-1800s The late 1800s marked the first appearance of humans with superpowers, and the general populace was incredibly frightened by what was occurring. The government began hiring scientists who would begin to study what exactly caused quirks to manifest as they were. Some believed that it was a sudden mutation that appeared within special humans while others believed it was some kind of virus that could alter human DNA. However, the general findings were relatively inconclusive, as there were no clear ways to tell exactly what was occurring. However, despite this lack of knowledge, it was generally agreed on that the government should begin taking steps to deal with this strange and sudden emergence of superpowers. The nation of Japan specifically would ban those with quirks from using them, deciding that they weren’t ready to handle a new world of superpowers and the challenges and escalation of war such powers would bring. The Late-1800s Around the late 1800s, nations began seeing an uptick in crime along with a substantial increase in those with superpowers. It was becoming obvious that normal law enforcement would have trouble dealing with those super-powered individuals who disrespected the law. Many nations began agreeing that if properly trained and vetted, people with superpowers, now dubbed quirks by renowned scientist, Dr. Augustin Ferdinand. Ferdinand, a scientist who’s quirk is the most highly reference today in quirk studies, believed this to be the next step in humanity and that over time quirks that we see today would be considered weak to what might come a hundred years from now. However, he died long before anything could truly come from his research. Before the end of the century, the government would begin passing laws that would allow those with quirks to be deputized into law enforcement. The Early-1900s: Golden Age of Heroes The 1900s saw the emergence of the first superheroes, with one of the most influential being named Captain Wonder. A marvel of his time, Captain Wonder, stood for values that resonated with the Japanese people and fought bravely to both ease any public worry that people may have had with quirk users. He was a template for heroes of that age, which seemed to popularize the idea of announcing one's attacks, declaring one's intent, and the long flowing scarf. Heroes of this time were not bound by laws, but their character and the traditions they upheld. Good and Bad were as clear as day and one defeating the other was easy to recognize. It meant more to protect the innocent, then to capture and defeat a villain's and his evil plans. The upstanding character of men like him is what helped bring the general populace into having more faith in heroes and understanding that those with quirks were not defined by them. The Mid-1900s: Silver Age of Heroes By now well over 40% of the Earth’s population was quirk users and that percent showed little to no signs of stopping. The Japanese government continued trusting heroes to do as they would and continue protecting the public. However as older heroes retired or past, there was a change in attitude. With heroes appearing at younger and younger ages, came younger attitudes. Characters who were more focused on looking cool or taking down a villain by whatever means necessary. The focus became less about keeping people safe and taking evil out. As a result, crime rates declined, but those that committed them anyway were a lot more desperate and lethal in their actions. Crime-related deaths went up by about 20% and for a couple years, it would seem as if heroes were about resolve and the ends justifying the means. Unfortunately, this did not sit well with the general public and it began bringing into question just who the real villains were. Villains began working together. Forming large criminal organizations as there was far more power in numbers and with it freedom. And while crime numbers continued to fall, it was only as a result of much larger crimes occurring at once as a result. With villains running rampant and heroes not at their best, many civilians were in an uproar. Some began taking action of their own, some forming mobs and lynching suspected heroes and villains alike. Some taking more abstract approaches created groups dedicated to removing quirks altogether. Some, however, took a more proactive approach. Laws were passed, legislating a curriculum for both hero training and quirk usage. Both of which would help train individuals to take license exams, that would help determine which individuals were properly trained for hero-work. However, despite these measures, this didn't stop public outcry. Some heroes were simply far too violent in their methods to and were pursued by law enforcement to be taken into custody. Those that led would later be known as vigilantes. The Late-1900s: Bronze Age of Heroes As society moved into the 1970s, heroes were being far better trained and as a result, heroes were slowly becoming trusted again. However, heroes of then were continuing to deal with the villains of yesterday, sticking to far more brutal tactics and methods that they could be prepared for just with simple school work. After much debate, it was agreed that children going through hero-courses would need internships with heroes that had field experience. However, this also meant granting licenses to heroes who did not deserve them, such as Grand Knight. Grand Knight was one of the people who had trained under Captain Wonder, and while he loved his teacher dearly, he disagreed with many of his methods and ideas. Like many of his time, he believed that Villains were a plague and that they needed to be wiped out. He, along with his team, the Crusaders, would hit the streets hard and hit villains even harder, sometimes putting them in intensive care for weeks. And some finding difficulty to ever walk again. Regardless of his methods, heroes like him were needed to help educate new formally trained ones on how to work in the field. However, this didn't mean local authorities weren't told to keep a tight watch on his actions. While most villains were finding it difficult to maneuver and act, others were just getting underway. The Purple Rose organization were making progress on their plans for a 'quirkless' world. Though the details were never clear, it was believed that using an original copy of Dr. Ferdinand's notes, they were constructing a device that could theoretically deactivate someone's quirk permanently. When combined with an amplifier, this device could have its signal broadcasted on a much larger scale. However, it was believed that the machine had a 50/50 shot de-powering or killing a quirk user. And for those with mutation quirks would die either way. And now with well over 70% of the population being quirk users, this seemed almost inhumane, this was certainly looking to be a genocide. Getting wind of this place Grand Knight, gathered the still able Crusaders for a suicide mission to stop Purple Rose. In the battle would manage to deactivate the machine but not without sacrificing themselves for their effort. The Crusaders would later be buried in a cemetery located in the Fukuoka Prefecture of Japan, along with several other heroes that day who also took a stand against the Purple Rose organization. Like Captain Wonder, the passing of these heroes marked the end of an era. With their example and what they stood for, more people willing to help protect the peace of their nation, even those who didn’t particularly have battle proficient quirks. This eventually would lead to the support and business courses that are found present in hero academies. Currently, with the quirk user population now reaching 80% it was surely becoming an oddity to be born without a quirk anymore. Scientist estimated that although it would be possible to be born without a quirk, it would statistically be akin to be born with a missing chromosome in your DNA. A genetic anomaly that happens from time to time. Modern Day: Modern Age of Heroes Entering the 21st century, heroes who were concerned with over-preparedness and taking permanent measures were slowly becoming the past. The world was becoming more concerned about proper appearances and social commentary. Being a hero now meant also considering how you appeared to the average citizen and how well you carried yourself. Condemning villains to death was now out of the question, however harsh treatment of them was definitely within public opinion. Just as the scale and variety of a villains crimes changed, so did their reasons and methodology. No longer just for pain or profit, but for differing ideas in an ever-changing world. Though larger organizations exist, today there seems to be much smaller and solo efforts by miscreants who have their own reasons for committing crimes. And properly reforming these people, at least in Japan is just not a priority. It's a different age, one that's still being explored as will the mark it will have in the history books. Current Year: 20XX July * 16th: The U.A. Entrance Exams occurred * 23rd: The Makeup Exams were given August * 4th: Acceptance letters had begun arriving in the mail * 5th: The Musutafu Summer Culture Festival happened. Two villains were spotted that night. September * 1st: First Day of School Category:Browse